pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ironstar
This is my userpage. Leave a message whenever you want. Welcome, Ironstar Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Ironstar page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 01:33, August 8, 2010 Concerning Fan Fictions Actually, that is an very interesting idea! Sure, you can start one in the forums now. Yumipon 23:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations 01:42, August 11, 2010 Yumipon (Talk | | ) changed group membership for User:Ironstar from (none) to Administrators and rollback . Enjoy your privileges as an admin, I will take your tools away if you abuse them, have fun editing. Yumipon 01:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Yes you are for now, since we are short on help. If you abuse this privilege however, I will take it away, but if you are trustworthy and continue to do good work, then I might further promote you. Yumipon 16:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Skin What do you think of the new skin of Patapedia? Any suggestions? Yumipon 19:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Skin Approvements Can you be more specific with your request? Like what colour you want the skin to be, what pattern I should base the background upon. Yumipon 02:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again It is totally fine. I changed the logo into something new. What do you think? :) Check out this page while your at it. Forum:Spotlight, Etrini, and Achievements [[User:Yumipon|Yumipon 00:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ]] Hey-O I havent really talked to you much over the wiki, but you seem like a good guy. Well I was just wondering if you might want any help on your User Page because it seemed a little bit empty. I could help you with and info box and a whole bunch of other stuff. Then again, if you don't want any help that it is cool too. (btw- you might want to protect your User page so that only admins can edit it, its really useful) Toripon 18:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Skin Yeah I changed the skin, but the logo wasn't made by me, it was made by a friend of mine. --Yumipon 00:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello hey im etrini102 (aka etrini10) i just wanted to say hi because if never seen you before.Etrini102 02:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I can make you permanent administrator if you reach 500 edits. Keep up the good work. Yumipon 14:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Fan Fictions yeah, no pron, sure, I'll check it out.Yumipon 15:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Help I'm User Danpwns and I just did a pretty big edit on Masks and Eggs, but when I hit preview, it logged me out and I saved the page. The contribution was credited to unregitered user and I didn't notice until after. Now every time I change the page, it logs me out. What can I do? Danpwns 18:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Danpwns (? didn't know what to do with sig) Skin I don't know what's wrong, everything is just the way I left it yesterday, the codes for the skin is untouched, I tried everything, and nothing seems to work. I guess I will contact Wikia Central about this. You can too since your an admin. Contact a Wikia staff Yumipon 15:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I fixed the problem. --Yumipon 15:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Permanent Adminship Yes it means your an official Administrator of Patapedia. Congratulations I have a new project for you however. Your job is to update the mainpage featured article of the week and polls once every 2 weeks; for the featured article this week do Komupon, and Masks and Eggs the following week; for the polls you can do whatever you like. I have too much stuff to do everything alone right now. I would really appreciate your help. --Yumipon 04:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Program Way ahead of ya, I already contacted the Wikia Central Staff, and here is their reply. Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I am happy to enable achievements on your wiki. Is everyone agreed that they want it there? We just like to check that there is community consensus since this will be change for the entire wiki, and be seen by all users. Let me know and I will enable them for you. Best, Sarah * contacted Wikia about Application for Achievements. * (User:Yumipon) * * Hello, I am Yumipon from Patapon Wiki also known as Patapedia. I am an * admin of the Wikia, and I would like to apply for the achievement * badges and programs. * * Thank you * * Yumipon Yumipon 23:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well you see the problem is that they want to see "that there is a community consensus since this will be change for the entire wiki", and I wanted to get people to be aware of this, but so far you are the only one to have taken notice of this. I will try to do what I can. Just in case you are wondering, the project I am working on right now concerns the mainpage of this Wiki, it will take around two weeks for me to finish, so until then, I have to ask you to take care of everything until Toripon or Rathaxe decides to show up. --Yumipon 01:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We need to have a community consensus otherwise they won't enable it. --Yumipon 17:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The Answers to Your Questions 1. You said you were doing something to the homepage. Could you tell me what (Unless its a surprise)? Here is what I am doing right now ;) *User:Yumipon/sandbox It is coming together as we speak, and I plan to finish this by September 10th. 2.I know this sounds random (You don't have to answer I guess), but what's the easiest way to earn ten dollars? Get a Paypal account, and sell random stuff that you no longer use like an old lamp or some other junk for a high price on eBay or Amazon (scamming works really well). 3. Should we make some article that talks about games that have references to Patapon (Like the costume in Little Big Planet)? Yes, you should, name the article Patapon Trivia, and put it under the category Category:Patapon Fanfics. --Yumipon 01:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ubo Bon Article I think it is a good idea to delete/or move the information over from the "Ubo Bon" artcile to the "Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon" article. U.N_Owen's Idiot 06:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Finally Done... Featured Articles Yes, you are in charge of the updating of the polls and featured article of the week for now. I have just started another project to work on yesterday, User:Yumipon/sandbox2, User:Yumipon/sandbox. --Yumipon 00:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem When you link to Priestess Meden, it redirects you. Before it never happened, but why now? I'll look into it. m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 09:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The U.Nknown Document Rules v.1.1 (7 Golden Edits Added) Note: This will be given out to every active rollback and admin for testing. Request Voting I think we should have an Admin Request Voting, for example, make a page called Request for Admin/User:Username. Then it could be up on the front page of Patapedia. There will be a decider that made the article choose another person for election to an admin. People that vote could vote in a Support, Neutral, Oppose format '''with comments about either approving the person, or denying that person adminship. For example, if you wanted to apply someone for admin, you would make an article like the bold letters. Then people would vote, and if over a few weeks, 2-4 weeks, if the Support overrides the Opposing parties, the user is now admin-granted. If after 4 weeks, the opposing people outnumber the supporting, the user cannot apply until 1 more month. 2 Weeks is the minimum the be an admin, and even if the opposing outnumber the supporting, the decision to not grant rights wouldn't be made until 4 Weeks. People can become Admin if they have enough votes at 2-4 Weeks, but they will be denied at 4 Weeks only. Unless that user has a bad history, such as Etrini10, then the next request will be delayed until after 6 Months from a ban, or when the bad activity stops. '''For bureaucrats, then the user must apply to the Wikia Staff, as they are the only ones who can control power. If the user is behaving badly, and abuses power, a Request for Demotion/User:Username will be made. It will contain the same info that the Request for Admin would take, but when the Supporting outnumber the Opposing, the user is demoted. There would be a thing like this to ban people, but it would only take 1-2 Weeks. There must be proof to do this, and it must be stated in the either the Support, or Oppose column. There is an exception to this, as Admins/Bureaucrats who abuse power will either be demoted/banned ASAP. Would a scale like this work? Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Admin --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Rollback --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 2) --> Rollback -- > Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 3) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat/Admin --> ASAP Ban --> Banned Any bureaucrat can be demoted 1 Level (Admin), 2 Levels (Rollback), or 3 Levels (User). Any A Request for Ban can be filled out anytime to any abuser of power. Banned --> Request for Redemption --> User --> Request for Admin --> Admin --> Request for Bureaucrat (Wikia Staff) --> Bureaucrat Banned --> Request for Redemption (Lv. 2) --> Admin, or Bureaucrat Banned --> (Doing Time) --> User? ---- The Scale in reverse. SEVERE WARNING: Only apply the Request for Redemption at more than 100+ ACTIVE USERS!!! As you can see, a Banned user must have a representative to fill out a Request for Redemption. Once after the Request for Redemption is successfully admitted, it will take 1-2 Weeks of decision. Times of minimum decison to deadline. Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): 1-2 Weeks Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): 1-2 Weeks Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Redemption (Lv. 1, Lv. 2): 1-2 Weeks Request for Admin: 2-4 Weeks Request for Bureaucrat: DETERMINES ON WIKIA STAFF! Ending So? Will there be a style similar to this at all? This is similar to larger wikis and what they do to upgrade their users. The degrading is new. Users like Etrini10 will have a hard time to crack this, unless he makes multiple accounts, but that would be a dead giveaway like in the Example. You better make up your mind, Etrini10 could be coming back as Etrini103. Take note that I took 1+ hour to type this up please? Determining the Criteria For bad deeds such as vandalism, insults for no reason, or simple ignorance. These are the criteria to request for one of these. 'Negative Requests' Request For Demotion (Level 1) *Vandalizing pages (1+ Pages) *Flame War Starting (1 Time) Request For Demotion (Level 2) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (1 or 2 Pages) *Harsh Insults (2+ Times) Request For Demotion (Level 3) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (3+ Pages) *Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) Request For Ban (Level 1: 3 Days) *''Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 2: 1 Week) *''Vandalizing pages (5+ pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 3: 2 Weeks) *''Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week.'' *''2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks.'' *''Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account)'' Request For Ban (Level 4: 1 Month) *''Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time'' *''Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts).'' Request For Ban (Level 5: Infinite) *''Mass vandalism'' *''Vandalism to the main page (1+ times)'' Other Rules *If a user is set for a Request For Demotion Lv. 1 without Rollback, the criteria is in the hands of the people. 'Positive Requests' For helpful, or good deeds, and false accusement. These are the criteria to request for one of these. REMINDER: Rquest for Redemption is held after 100+ ACTIVE USERS! Request For Redemption (Level 1: Reinstated as User) *More people forgive the person who has wronged them. Request For Redemption (Level 2: Reinstated as Previous Level) *Person is found innocent of a crime during their ban. User is given a complete apology through e-mail, through friends, or when they come back. Request For Admin *'Two Phases': Temporary, which could be taken away by the person who enstated them, or Permanent, in which only a Request For Demotion can erase. *Temporary Phase is reached when the contributor has done good deeds and helped the Wikia at 200 edits. *Permanent Phase is the same, except for 500 edits. Request For Bureaucrat *Can be given at anytime after Permanent Admin, not only depends on their helpfulness, but their respect and loyalty to seniors as well. Contact the Wikia Staff to be upgraded on request. Admin Elections When no one has been requested as an Admin in 2 Months (You cannot request yourself) , there will be an tournament-style election to determine what person gets to become a Temporary Admin. There must be at least one user that is admin or above to give permission too. The Temporary Adminship granted by the highest person can be taken away at will of them, or when the person becomes inactive. The Temporary Adminship granted by this tournament can be upgraded by the highest person regardless of edits if the user is trying their hardest. To get into the tournament, you must be rollback or a user. You also must have at least 30 edits to join. The tournament sign-up will be on the front page, held by an admin. The style goes alphabetic from A-Z. Each round lasts 1 Week, in which people can vote for a side. The people in that round cannot vote. An example of this format is this below. The Admin Tournament IV (Article Title) Rubix vs DistorteD Votes For Rubix *'Rubix has a good leadership. User: CrazyGuy' *'At least he is better than DistorteD. User: MadMan' Votes For DistorteD *'He can keep his cool. User: LashBandicoot' Winner of Round 13: Rubix Tomorrow: MadMan vs ThePersucutor The last 4 people of the tournament can be upgraded to rollback, but only the winner has the Temporary Admin title. The Golden Edits When something on this futuristic rule sheet needs to be changed, talk to me. If one person agrees (For Now), (I'll be giving a sample to the admins and rollback), then the documents will be changed according to the Golden Edit. First Golden Edit *'People will now need proof that this person is guilty of said crimes', User:Ironstar Second Golden Edit *'Demoting, and banning a bad admin/bureaucrat should be held ASAP,' User:Yumipon Third Golden Edit *'Request for Redemption now held after 100+ Active Users are enstated, '''User:Yumipon Fourth Golden Edit *'Request for Rollback doesn't exist, Request at Yumipon's talk page, User:Yumipon Fifth Golden Edit *'Request for Bureaucrat to be for Wikia Staff approval, apply to Wikia Staff, '''User:Yumipon Sixth Golden Edit *'Request for Ban, (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, and Lv. 5) decreased to times (3 Days, 1 Week, 2 Weeks, 1 Month, and Infinite), 'User:Yumipon Seventh Golden Edit *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 1) Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page) Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 2) ' Vandalizing pages (5+ pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages) Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 3) ' Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week. 2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks. Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 4) ' Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time, Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts). *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 5) ' Mass vandalism Vandalism of the main page (1+ Times) All requested by Yumipon Eighth Golden Edit TBA Thanks for the Updates, m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 02:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Pending Edits If someone else agrees, then the two rules, or one of them, will be updated into the system shown below. *'Too much admins, needs limit (10-15??)' *'Stopping people from abusing the banning system.' Updates to the rules will be updated here, so check if your request made the list. Thanks, m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 01:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Update: 'First of all, I think if only one person suggests an improvement, then it will be a Golden Edit, unless there is a contradiction with one reply and another. I need the limit to the number of admins from you, what do you suggest? Also, there are newer Golden Edits as well, I'll make a list. *Stopping people from abusing the banning system. (Answer: People will now need proof that this person is guilty of said crimes, Provide Links) Requested by Ironstar. *'Demoting a bad admin should be held ASAP. 'Requested by Yumipon *'Banning a bad admin should also be ASAP (Combined with Edit 2). 'Requested by Yumipon *'Request for Redemption held after active user count increases to levels of more than 100+. 'Requested by Yumipon *'Request for Rollback doesn't exist anymore. Reply to Yumipon. 'Requested by Yumipon *Request for Bureaucrat to be held by the Wikia Staff only. Requested by Yumipon *'Request for Ban has been extended to Levels 1, 2, 3, 4 and new level 5. Requested by Yumipon *'Times decreased 'from each level to ( 3 Days, 1 Week, 2 Weeks, 1 Month, and Infinite) 'Requested by Yumipon *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 1) Requested by Yumipon Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page) Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 2) '''Requested by Yumipon 'Vandalizing pages (5+ pages)' 'Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages)' 'Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports)' *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 3) Requested by Yumipon ''Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week.'' ''2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks.'' ''Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account)'' *'''New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 4) '''Requested by Yumipon ''Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time'' ''Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts).'' *'''New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 5) '''Requested by Yumipon ''Mass vandalism'' ''Vandalism to the main page (1+ times)' Featured Articles and Polls I like how you are being very responsible, and I love having you around, and I really appreciate your help, but please change the article once every three weeks, and for the polls twice a month. Thank you. --Yumipon 21:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New Protocol After 8 hours of excruciating hard work, I finally was able to completely revamp the main page. Tell me what you think of it, any suggestions will be more than welcome. The thing I came to discuss is a different issue however. I believe you understand how wiki templates work, yes? If yes, then read on, if no, leave a message on my talk page. I put you in charge of the featured article and the poll section on the main page, everything else stays the same, but from now on, you will no longer have to change the polls and featured articles directly from the main page. Instead I have came up with a better solution so it is easier to edit and you don't have to flip through tons of codings to get to the discussed sections from the main page code source. From now on, you can change the featured articles from the template Template:FA, and the polls from Template:Poll. Leave any comments or questions on my talk page. Keep Patapedia clean. I enjoy having you around the wiki, and I am extremely grateful for your help; please remember that when I will have to leave this wiki someday. 00:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Making account hey man, can you help me with something? i really need to make an account here. i told yumipon, he's trying to help me, but i need a lot of help at this point.please write back on my talk page as soon as you can. Hello, I have finished the signature for you. Just put this in your signature box. If you want to customize the signature, go to this page User:Ironstar/signature. -- 01:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) more user templates hey woulden't it be fun to get more user templates? Spongefan2 04:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New Look - Oasis Well, I tried out the new Wikia look, and I gotta admit, nothing looks different. I actually like it to be honest. I guess I'm going to be staying here at Patapedia after all. When the time comes, I will leave and one of you guys will take my place, but I am taking care of this wiki for now. :) Yumipon 21:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) HEY THERE I've never really gotten to talk to you, and for some reason I feel kind of bad for it... Anyway, I just wanted to drop by and say hey. I have been on this wiki for about 3 or so months now but I went inactive for about a month and a half for school oriented things. I want to discuss some ideas with you, because you seem to be on pretty often and otherwise seem like a nice guy. Talk to you soon- Toripon 19:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Here we go. Well this is going to be a little more difficult than I though it was going to be, because we have a rather large time zone barrier between us. Like a six hour difference. Well anyway, I don't see why we can’t have our conversation in public, so here we go. I'm just going to come right out and say it, I think we need to revive the forums. The forums of a community should be a place where the citizens of the Wikia go and discuss their ideas. Our forums have been hardly used and have a lot of potential to be a great place for the Patapon community. We need to get people to start to write more things on the forums, instead of constantly communicating over user talk pages. If we could get the forums back up and running I think we could make the Wiki a more fun and interesting place. For example, I really enjoy reading your fan fiction blog. It is really interesting and makes me consistently check the Wiki for new ones. If we could get more people to start writing things like that over the forums we would give users another reason to stay faithful besides for "the good of the Wiki". It would also give new users a better look at what this Wiki is about. People that aren't used to contributing to Wikia's might find that our Wiki is very monotone and boring. You log on, make a few contributions, then leave. That’s not very interesting is it? I think a daily contributors schedule should go more like; log on, contribute, read the forums, write new entries, reply to old entries, leave. It would give new and old users a chance to write about their ideas and see what other users are thinking about. Now this make be asking too much of the community. Some might like not having to do much, and may be content with just contributing then leaving. That’s fine. I'm not going to try and change what they like doing, there’s no need to try to force them to use the forums. Just think about how much better off the Wiki would be with an active forum. You don't need to agree with me either. You could just ignore me and continue on with your normal community life. But I'm asking that you come and help me to go and revive the forums, we could slowly try to get the rest of the Wiki to agree, hell, maybe they already agree. Either way, consider my ideas then get back to me some time. Also, sorry for the long message. Must have been a pain to read, but trust me it was even harder to write. Talk to you soon- Toripon 16:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 10:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC)10:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Revival Theres nothing huge that we can do that will get the forums back up again, but just start doing little things like making daily posts to the forums, asking bigger figures like Yumipon to help contributing, little things like that. You and I alone aren't going to be able to do this thing, we can only get it started, you know? Toripon 19:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 18:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ironstar Hey, long time no talk, I see your edit counts is increasing drastically, congratulations :) Anyways, I think that you should change the article of the week now, and I read User:Toripon's giant paragraph that he posted on your talk page and I believe that it is a good idea to revive the forums, I will get started now. I have a few tricks up my sleeves that can get people to take notice of the forums. The problem with the Patapedians is that we post most of our ideas in our own individual blogs instead of the forums, which is where they belong. I will talk to User:Toripon about this as well. Peace. 01:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Man Haven't spoken with you in a while lately, whats going on? Well besides that, I was wondering if you where planning to make any more fan fictions anytime soon? Your previous ones where really good so I was hoping that you would make some more. Toripon 14:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Administrators-Only Message Do not, I repeat, DO NOT under ANY circumstances promote an user to bureaucrat. The reason lies behind the mechanism of the Wikia network. Administrators can be demoted to regular users, and so can rollbacks. But bureaucrats however are permanent once they are given the privilege. Look at what User:Etrini10 did after we gave him that power, it did not end well. So in conclusion, don't promote anyone to Bureaucrat. -- 17:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing signiture... 00:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC)﻿ FA Category Yeah, it's a good idea, go ahead. 03:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) good job Thanks for deleting that page ^.^ — Scottyman (talk) 02:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. Rah Gashapon 12:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) fare enough if u dont belive me I cant send u the picture as im only on the psp browser cuz my computer got smashed by my brother but friend lewis has got it looks like a purple claw only robopons can use it soz i got mixed up but i think he hacked his game or something cuz ive only killed that karmen demon guy about 8 times dont bother pasting it note:sorry for messing up the pages fare enough if u dont belive me ok :P i will send it to u tommorow but i think its Something like Grey rainbow claw c ya later note : why does Chrissanchez8 hate me so much and has an obsession to be rude to me? Zigotons Hey ironstar i gotta tell you something.It took me many hours to make the Zigoton history and then i finish it because "They have ridden horses named kibatons" well that's not history but Rah Gashapon undo and he said "The story was pretty irrelevant. This is a Wiki, so unless it's a proven fact, then it probably shouldn't be put down" is a proven fact im good at editing histories.When it's a proven fact everyone(But not vandilisers) can edit when more information of Zigotons is out also im gonna make a more histories also happy new year! 00:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Contribotor I dont get it. How do you block a contribotor? from Demon9991 it is called the greyrainbow claw it ,can u give me something to edit or make a new wiki about ps nice work on the 1023 edits how much have i got i cant see it cuz my talk page writing/link is covering it Re:Re:Zigotons So i can undo it? 03:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :O Those users ! look what they've done to the Zigotons page.Now it's more worst those anybody know the meaning of history! "He would later return as the Akumapon Scorpiton after selling his soul to GateGuardian Baban." can i undo it? It's terrible :( But rah gashapon and ponpata made a good edit at the Zigotons because he edited better grammar Note:I don't wanna use the time and date today. :p I said "rah gashapon and ponpata made a good edit at the Zigotons because he edited better grammar" did you read all the sentences? (Too lazy to tell the date and time) Website Cool, thanks! I've got the latest Patapon 3 demo but unfortunately it's in Japanese. I could try to translate it and put in some info on Patapedia. Does anyone here know Japanese? Rah Gashapon 10:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello. It is good that you got the demo. My name is also random. You might already know this, but here is the order of the things in the cave: (from left to right) *A forge. Use to upgrade your weapons. *Multiplayer. Use the top option to choose whether you want to Join or host, then whether you want to Ad-hoc or Infrastructure. The third one talks about.. well.. just read it here. *Your inventory. You can sell stuff here. *Don't know *Somewhere to mess with equipment. *Lookout guy *Obelisk *Hoshipon *Castle. Don't know *Frozen Meden. Do NOT wear headphones turned up loud, as it will hurt. I've had a lot of trouble with the second dungeon level and cant get past the baby dragons. I have not played the multiplayer yet but will do soon. I hope that the english version is released. Oh, and thanks for saying Happy Birthday :) Rah Gashapon 10:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I will be away on holiday, so I won't be around for a while. You can talk to me, but don't expect a response. Thanks for the welcome. I just got the japanese demo and as I have used this site previously, I thought I'd give something back. I can't read japanese though... Thanks Thanks, its my first page so I'm not sure if its good or not Help Hey, I just made another page but I don't know how to put that its a stub....I need a little help with that. thanks, keep on editing. Sebapon 02:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got the hang of it Sorry, y finally understood the thing about templates don't need help on that anymore Thanks Sebapon 02:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Page locking. You mean lock my page? If so then I'd like that. But will I be able to edit it myself? Rah Gashapon 10:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You can lock my page. Thank you. Rah Gashapon 11:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Could you please unlock my page? Seems as the Vandals have gone now. Thank you very much in advance. :) Hope you're feeling better soon. Thanks Skin Hey um.. I don't know if your the one I'm supposed to tell but wouldn't this page look better with a more pataponish skin? I mean the one right now is good but... It doesn't have that feel of Patapon. I think we should put a different one. One that makes you think you are in Pata-pole or something like that. Thanks for listening/reading Sebapon 02:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ??? In my country it's daytime but in your country is night time or day time? Templates (PLEASE REPLY!) For kami and all Patapons please reply! So i like making templates but im bad at grammar so i came up with template ideas and you can edit them if it has bad grammar Okay I'll try to get more users for the cause and see if we can change it. Thanks dude keep up the good edit Sebapon 13:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Patapedia skin. I really like it and I really appreciate your help and interest Iron. Another user has the same idea but wants to put patapon 1,2 and 3 logos and characters in between each other. Something like: Patapon1 logo, character (meden), patapon 2 logo, character (Ragh gashapon), patapon 3 logo, character(toripons). not necessarily those characters, just giving you an idea. So yeah whatever you thinks better. Thanks again. Sebapon 04:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates Okay, how about you edit the templates to make good grammar Skin Okay, it might be a little to much, with the logos and all, so it might be better with just Patpon 1, 2, and 3 characters with some background like Patapolis or something like that. May the Almighty go with you my friend Sebapon 20:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well..... What should I do? a poll, ask on the talk page?. Thank´s Re:Poll Cool. Well good luck, and thanks alot for supporting me even though I just joined this awesome page. Appreciate it alot. Sebapon 20:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Color Well I was thinking that it shouldn't be purple or green. Maybe light orange? just an idea Sebapon 22:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Color A not-to-dark-blue actually looks pretty good. Suggestion If the pages stay white, the skin is going to look less impressive and will blend in with the page, but if we change the pages color to a dark one the font would blend in and will make them unable to see. Suggestion: #Make the pages the darkest pastel color. A pastel darkish turquoise maybe? #Make the Links a different color(can it be done?) and make the pages the color of the present skin (orange) Why? #Well a pastel color will let all the font (including links ) to be shown, but a light pastel will make it less, attractive, if you make it darker It should be a more public inducing page(in my opinion). #Orange I think would go well with the standard black color of the font. Sebapon 02:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Good thing, if white goes best then white it is. Sebapon 00:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Delete(please) Ironstar, like in the forum i created "Operation Deletion" Patapon 3 will be almost out and people will be going here.But useless articles and category's must be deleted! Please :) like the two category's Zigoton and Zigotons! :P Deletehee And The Kacheek Species, another useless page Sebapon 14:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey is it okay if I use your Zigoton characters "Makoton" and "Wakaton" In my story? Seriously? The Background? Kinda losing it's Wikia feeling... I see what you're doing, but it's a no for me. Rah Gashapon 05:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rah gashapon is right it's not fitting and i can't even see my own signature name? PS:I wont use the dates forever Great job/ thanks Wow! the page looks awesome, a little bright though. I see a lot of people aren't liking it, see what we can do about it. Thanks for letting me use your characters Sebapon 20:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Fina indecent Fina indecent Dominated by the evil of chastity, professional frozen spear. Freeze to leverage partner a long spear, but not idle ー samurai hero. Q:Who is Fina indecent? A:She is a blue like Yaripon and female and holds a frozen spear and she's a dark hero Hey ironstar should i make a Fina indecent? she's a real character. i mean look at this link Fina indecent (Translate into english) Backgroundeth and reply Thanks ironstar, but i don't know how to change the background why won't you let Rah Gashapon change the background and reply this fast there is some strange errors in this background: First, we seem to be not fitting in with Second,it's making others lag(Sometimes) Third,When i message it leaves two messages Fourth,It makes me not responding Fifth,I would call this monster Backgroundeth BACKGROUNDETH IS ATTACKING US!! ONLY BACKGROUNDPON CAN SAVE US!!(Backgroundeth Article, Backgroundeth was a error on patapedia, Spongefan2 called it backgroundeth because of it's errors, like the lagmonster from dragon cave) Theme ideas. I have an idea! (Yes, after several weeks of pain, I have finally come up with an idea.) Seems as Patapon 3 will be released soon, why not make the background have the superheroes? Or, why not just do the Patapon 1-3 logos running down in order? But could we change the colour please? I don't mind what colour, but white seems a little to bright. Even if you just do the original orange background, with this picture on the top; I don't mind. Which one do you like? You are not a terrible background maker, so stop saying/thinking you are. And you will never ruin this wiki, so stop saying also. You're the highest ranked and most important person on here, seems as the others have left.